Dahlia
by Aelle-L
Summary: James S. Potter est un grand garçon, il n'a peur de rien. Il n'a jamais eu peur de rien. A part des jardins. Il ne l'avoura jamais, surtout pas à Fred ce bon à rien. Mais voilà, l'auto-proclamé plus grand auror de sa génération est allergique aux fleurs. Mortellement allergique. Surtout quand elles prennent la forme d'un tueur de mangemorts ou d'une ex-fiancée totalement tarée.
1. Dahlia blanc

**Hello !**

**Me revoilà avec une histoire longue. Je n'aurais jamais cru me relancer dans une telle aventure ! Surtout que pour cette fiction, je sors de ma zone de confort. Vous aurez de l'action, de l'humour et de la magie à n'en plus pouvoir et ah oui, parce que sinon je ne serais plus vraiment moi : du drame et de la romance contrariée. Je sais où je veux aller avec cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de la finir sans vos encouragements. J'ai besoin de vos avis pour savoir si cette fiction mérite une suite et une fin.**

**Je vous embrasse en espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

**A-L**

* * *

Abraham Nott. Abe pour les intimes. Il n'en a jamais eu, il n'en aura jamais plus. Il avait un fils visiblement. Théodore, peut-être ? Quelque chose dans ce goût là, un prénom incolore. Il n'aura plus de père. Tant pis. Foutu mangemort. Il doit avoir quoi, quatre-vingt cinq ans ? A cet age là on a la décence de ne pas se faire assassiner. On devrait avoir la décence de ne pas demander à un Potter d'enquêter. La mort d'un vieux mangemort, à qui elle peut bien faire du tord ? Il n'y a pas de traces d'affrontements. Le vieil homme a presque l'air paisible, là sur sa chaise, avec encore son camélia entre les lèvres, ça a dû assurément être un vieux salaud irascible. On aurait pu le laisser mourir, il en avait plus que pour deux jours, c'est ce qu'à dit son médicomage. Deux jours. Deux levé de soleil, deux levé de lune. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Mais est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Ça ce n'est pas à James de le juger, non lui ce qu'il doit faire c'est enquêter. Sur la mort d'un meurtrier.

* * *

James Sirius Potter. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête ? Rien, du vent. Un sort. Un sort c'est du vent. C'est des mots, de l'air, de l'air articulé. Voilà, le cerveau de mon père et de ma mère, c'est de l'air articulé. C'est pas ma faute.

James. Non mais James ! Est-ce qu'il y a plus prétentieux comme prénom ? Que vous compreniez vous les français : c'est un peu comme si on m'avait appelé Louis-Soleil. Louis-Soleil Sirius Potter. Eh... mais ça en jette! Quoi, oui, non ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet, c'est moi.

Sirius. Le type avait l'air sympa de ce qu'en dit papa, je conteste pas. Mais Sirius, quoi. Sirius c'est pas sérieux ! De ce que j'ai compris, adolescent, il pensait avoir inventé le sort d'attraction tout en pelotant la sorcière attirante. Même sa mort se la joue, l'idiot s'est joué de la mort jusqu'au bout. Il ne s'est pas contenté de mourir, non, il "a disparu". Eh bah, c'est bien gentil de me parler de modestie, mais avec tout ça, j'ai pas vraiment envie. Ah j'allais oublier :

Potter. Je parlais de royauté tout à l'heure, cela n'existe pas dans le monde sorcier. Mais si cela existait son nom serait Potter. On aurait le bon roi, Harry Potter, sa brave reine, Ginny Potter-Weasley, l'archiduchesse Hermione Weasley-Granger, et tout un tas de nobles aux cheveux vaguement rougeoyants. Pour la première fois en cinq siècles, tout le monde voudrait être apparenté aux Weasley.

Alors oui, j'aurais pu me la jouer : je suis fils de roi malgré moi. Mais Albus a déjà fait ce choix. Chacun sa croix. Je n'ai pas ce droit. Papa, c'est à moi de me la raconter fils de toi. C'est à moi de faire la une des tabloïds, une nouvelle fille à chaque fois, cela va de soit, c'est à moi de faire la fermeture des bars, avec une nouvelle esclandre à chaque fois, cela va de soit, c'est à moi de faire des caprices, avec un nouveau échelon dans la démesure à chaque fois, cela va de soit. Cela va de soit, c'est à moi d'être l'enfant de roi. Tu n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit Lily n'est ce pas ?

Je serais toujours le plus charismatique, je serais toujours le plus drôle, je serais toujours le plus courageux, je serais toujours le plus étincelant. Être auror, c'est tout ce qu'il manquait à ce clinquant. Non, être le meilleur auror et avoir l'air de rien en avoir à foutre. Oui, foutre. J'ai vingt-sept ans maintenant, je peux dire foutre tout le temps, maman. Je n'ai jamais attendu ton autorisation pour n'importe quoi, de tout façon. Je me fous de l'approbation de mes parents. Ils m'aimeront toujours. Je me fous de l'opinion des gens. Ils m'admireront toujours. Je suis l'enfant chéri du pays. On m'aimera toujours. C'est comme ça que je vis.

Alors est ce que je suis désillusionné ? Oui. Est ce que je suis torturé ? Non.

J'adore ma vie. J'adore être ce que je suis. Merci papa d'avoir tué Voldemort pour que je puisse choper les plus jolies. Merci.

J'ai toujours tout eu, mais il y a peu j'ai découvert quelque chose que j'ignorais posséder. Une conscience. Jusque là, j'avais plutôt brillé par son absence. Avant ce corps de mangemort. Je ne suis pas papa, je ne sais pas comment on s'en sort d'un corps de mangemort. Les cadeaux non désirés, c'est pas mon fort. Demandez à tante Fleur.

Mon supérieur, Nate Dorf est passé tout à l'heure. Il ne passe jamais. Au mieux, il vous fait trépasser. Rien qu'à sa mine j'ai compris que j'allais morfler. Il faut que je vous dise, cette affaire, à demi-mot, mes coéquipiers m'ont dit de la bâcler. Un tueur d'innocents vieux et sénile, qui devrait s'en soucier ? Tout cela sera vite oublié. Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer ce vieillard tué dans la mort de l'âge. J'aurais peut-être dû, ça aurait été plus sage. Mais vous voyez, je n'ai jamais été sage. Encore moins plus sage.

Maintenant l'enquête est lancée, les corps de mangemorts fleuris de camélia commencent à s'accumuler, et les temps de Nate n'en finissent plus de grisonner.

Quand il est rentré dans mon bureau, je savais ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Je le savais comme si c'était moi qui l'avait tué. Un autre mangemort repenti a été refroidi. _Toujours la camélia_, que Nate m'a dit. La camélia. Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. Mais ce que m'a très vite fait comprendre Dorf c'est que ce meurtre de mangemort en série pourrait finir en émeute de masse. Ce n'est pas le moment de réveiller la garce. Pardon, la guerre. Ce n'est pas le moment de laisser le meurtre impuni. Ou alors on risque de se retrouver avec la mort d'innocents sur la conscience. Les enfants d'anciens criminels sont les plus en danger, si jusqu'à maintenant la société sorcière a su trouver un équilibre c'est grâce au pardon, or si jamais on envoie le message qu'il est tolérable d'assouvir sa revanche, alors on ne pourra plus endiguer l'hécatombe. Chacun voudra se venger, chacun voudra tuer, chacun voudra être le vengeur masqué. On ne peut pas laisser cela arriver. J'ai vu le visage de Scorpius. Bon, les visages de jolis garçons, c'est pas vraiment ma passion. Pourtant, c'est ça que j'ai vu, le visage de Scorp'. Son allure assurée mais aussi sa façon d'avoir toujours l'air de s'excuser pour le sang qui a été versé. Le sang qu'il n'aurait jamais fait couler. Un type bien que cet enfoiré de Scorp'. Il détesterait savoir que je l'appelle ainsi. Ça m'a fait sourire. Bizarrement, mon sourire n'a pas détendu Nate. Au contraire, il a eu l'air de croire que je ne le prenais pas au sérieux. Lui aussi les visages de jolis garçons, ça ne doit pas être sa passion. C'est dommage, parce que mon visage vaudrait bien ce détour ! Non pas que je voudrais qu'il le fasse, vous voyez mon type à moi c'est plutôt pas les types justement mais plutôt les jolies blondes qui ne font pas de façons... Bref, là n'est pas la question.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la pression.

Non, je déconne, je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, je suis né avec la pire des pressions. C'est ce qui m'a appris la précision. Mais pour la première fois, j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Cette fois, c'est une affaire. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir accroché au bras d'une fille, ivre mort, sans remords.

Allons à la cueillette du justicier aux camélias. Le nom fait moins peur que celui de Voldemort, je vous l'accorde. Mais à sa place, j'aurais peur d'un gars qui s'appelle James Sirius Potter. Et s'il ne me croit pas, qu'il demande à McGo.

* * *

J'étais au bar quand la nouvelle est tombée. Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je n'étais pas au bar entrain de m'empiffrer de donuts à la citrouille et de whisky pur feu, je ne suis pas ce genre de caricature. Je n'ai même pas bu. Ou si peu. Je jouais aux fléchettes avec mon cousin Fred. Roxane n'est pas venu, Roxane ne vient plus. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut, je crois que je m'en fous. Je crois qu'elle est malade aussi, très malade, mais c'est mieux si je me mens et que je me dis qu'elle m'en veut. C'est toujours mieux quand tout tourne autour de moi, non ?

« Jolie fille dans le coin gauche.

- La rousse ?

Sincèrement ? Fred, sincèrement ? Une rousse ? Et elle aime se battre, elle est courageuse et aimante pendant qu'on y est ? Oh et son prénom termine par le son « i » ? Tu m'as fatigué. Même moi je ne suis pas aussi cliché. Potter, je le suis assez. Pas besoin d'une rousse pour en rajouter.

- Oui.

- Nah. Effet d'optique. Effet de groupe aussi. Imagine la à la lumière du jour, mangeant un hamburger, sans ses copines et son kilo de maquillage. Toujours jolie ? Elle ne ressemblerait même plus à une fille.

- Tu sais quoi Jamesie ? Tu es devenu difficile.

- Tu sais quoi Fredie ? Si tu m'appelles encore une fois Jamesie c'est ta mort que tu vas trouver difficile.

- Il faudrait déjà que tu arrive à me toucher.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, je suis un peu comme toutes les filles à qui tu as parlé ce soir.

- Au moins, moi je suis parti leur parler. Qu'est ce qu'a notre petite Jamesie ? Tu ne veux plus jouer avec les autres filles ? Elles ne sont pas gentilles ?

- J'ai juste pas envie de t'humilier. On se lasse de tout. Rassure-toi, la prochaine fois je ne serais sûrement pas aussi généreux. Profite.

- Parce que tu penses que tu l'auras attrapé d'ici la semaine prochaine ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un idiot présomptueux mais je ne savais pas que tu pouvais pousser le vice aussi loin.

Fred vise en plein cœur. Comme à chaque fois. Il est entrain de mettre une sacrée raclée. Pour ne pas changer.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui a enfermé cette chère Minerva dans une chatière et s'en est sorti sans une cicatrice, je prends ça comme un compliment.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à prévoir une gifle de Trelawney, je n'accepte rien.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de payer tous tes verres.

- L'alcool, c'est comme les heures de colle, cela ne se refuse pas. Je crois que tu m'as battu sur ce coup là ?

- Cent quarante-huit heures de retenue pour avoir soumis Flitwick au sortilège du pantin. Ce gars là avait un réel talent inexploité en Air-Guitare. Et en strip-tease aussi. Même si je crois qu'il aurait mieux fallu que celui-ci reste reste inexploré.

- J'aurais jamais cru que tu te sortirais de ce coup là vivant. La marque Potter, sûrement.

Encore une fois, le nom est jeté, innocemment. Il me suit tout le temps. Je n'aurais jamais de talent. Je serais toujours le fils Potter. Autant en être arrogant. Un arrogant sans talent qui rate toujours sa cible aux fléchettes. Si je ne clos pas cette affaire, je vais devenir fou. On ne tolérera jamais l'échec de la part d'un Potter. Je m'en fous papa, je suis toujours plus drôle que toi. Et plus joyeux. Même là, dans ce bar miteux, jouant à ce jeux ennuyeux, évitant des journalistes mielleux, en plein milieu d'une affaire de laquelle j'ai du mal à sortir victorieux, je suis heureux. J'aime le bonheur. Tu devrais essayer.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'on finirait vieux cons à parler de vielles gloires d'il y a dix ans. On est diplômés depuis longtemps. A nous les nouvelles conneries, maintenant.

- Tu sais qu'à la base on doit ne pas ressasser son passé pour ne pas le recommencer ? Tu sais que tu es payé pour que la loi soit respectée ? Pas pour l'envoyer valser dès que tu as envie de t'amuser ?

- Tu sais que tu me fais chier ?

Il tire sa dernière flèche comme un condamné tirerait sa dernière bouffée. Il a toujours eu un goût démesuré pour la dramaturgie. Il ne me regarde pas et sourit. Je crois qu'il lui a toujours manqué une case – ou un jumeau. Je crois que de ça aussi je m'en fous. Mon cousin est fou. Mais je l'aime beaucoup.

- Je sais que tu vas en chier.

Il balance sa tête sur le coté, vers la rousse et ses jolies copines, et me désigne Nate Drof et sa mine d'enterrement. Le mien, je le sens. J'explose de rire.

- Je t'envoie un hibou quand j'ai enfermé cet enfoiré.

- A dans un millier d'années. »

Ça y est. Le tueur au camélia a dérapé. Il s'en est pris à un fils de mangemort, un salaud aux mains propres. On va avoir le droit à un bain de sang et de pétales de fleurs. Génial. Le fils d'Antonin Dolohov, Arben Dolohov est mort. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les moldus-nés mais il ne les avait jamais touché. Que ce soit pour leur serrer la main ou les étrangler le matin. Il est mort ce soir. C'est sa fille qui l'a retrouvé. Je dois aller l'interroger. Je n'aurais jamais dû enquêter. Cette histoire, j'aurais dû directement la classer. Toujours eu trop de classe.

* * *

Elle a les bras croisés, elle a ramené ses genoux sous son menton, on voit malgré tout le creux de son poignet, elle y a fait tatouer une biche. Mignonne proie. Elle est trop grande, elle est trop maigre et elle définitivement trop jolie. Elle est bizarre aussi. Avec ses sourcils épais et bruns qui soulignent son regard bleu-vert, avec sa bouche un peu trop pleine, avec son visage un peu trop rond, avec son cou trop fin. Étrange aurait été un plus joli mot, mais elle est bizarre cette fille. Inhabituelle. Comme cette affaire. Comme l'était son père. En général les enfants de mangemorts se font un point d'honneur, sincère ou non, de dénigrer l'œuvre de leurs parents. Pas Arben. Vous ne trouverez jamais sur la terre quelqu'un d'aussi fier de son père. Bon, maintenant pour trouver Arben, il vous faudra chercher sous la terre. Je me demande si elle l'a déjà fait enterrer. Cette fille là est plus du genre à tout faire brûler. Elle aurait presque l'air inoffensive, là, assise tout en blanc, ses mèches châtains venant chatouiller le bout de son nez et mourir sur le bas de ses joues roses, pas maquillée mais le regard lumineux. Mais voilà, tout le presque tient là. Ici, dans ses grands yeux. Elle a le regard clair. Sans rougeurs. Elle n'a pas l'air bouleversée, même pas touchée. Elle a juste l'air énervée. C'est quelque chose qui doit beaucoup lui arriver, elle a des sourcils pour ça. Elle les fronce, ses joues se gonflent, elle repose ses genoux à terre et se lève d'un bon et lève sa baguette. Ça sent mauvais.

Une étincelle bleue. Sort de stupéfixion.

«Toi, dégage. »

Je ne peux pas lui rappeler que je suis incapable de bouger. Elle n'a jamais été très rationnelle.

Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir.

Bonjour Dahlia, enfin : _Dobriy Den_. Jolie russe, putain de ruse. Dahlia Dolohov.


	2. Camélia ombre

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous au mieux ! Comme promis, tant qu'il y a de la review je continue cette histoire.**

** Remercions les trois reviewers du chapitre précédent ! L'action n'avance pas énormément dans ce chapitre, j'amène les problèmes du prochain, en fait. Dites-moi si cela vous dérange. J'ai vraiment l'impression que pour cette histoire j'ai besoin d'être babysitté par vos reviews ! Bouh.**

**A-L**

* * *

Arben Dolohov. L'ombre doit reconnaître qu'il a l'air un peu plus noble que le vieil Abraham étouffant dans sa bave, pardon sa barbe. Arben, elle ne sait pas très bien comment cela se prononce. Rien ne sert de connaître le prénom du Diable, il suffit de savoir qu'il existe. Tu dis amen, Arben ? Elle sourit dans sa pénombre. Ce n'est pas une ombre voleuse, elle ne lui prendra pas sa veste, même si elle en aime la coupe italienne. Sa vie suffira. Elle a moins de valeur que son pince cravate, mais elle suffira. Ses longs doigts se crispent dans leurs étaux blancs, l'ombre aime son bourbon et ses gants comme vous aimez vos parents. Elle range son son fume cigare en se demandant si un jour James la trouvera. Elle sait qu'elle ne lui expliquera pas. Mais ce salaud là méritait cette fin là.

* * *

Aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, Dahlia et moi ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi. Je regarde une autre fille, elle me stupefixie. Je critique ses salsifis, elle me stupefixie. J'essaye d'être gentil, elle me stupefixie. Je traîne trop au lit, elle me stupefixie. J'oublie de lui dire à quelle heure je finis, elle me stupefixie. Je lui dis qu'elle a grossi, elle me stupefixie. Je suis là alors qu'elle me préférait loin d'ici, elle me sutpefixie. Et puis, un matin, elle chante en dansant sur la table du salon le balai à la main, un midi, elle prend les baguettes du restaurant chinois et imite le lapin en se foutant des regards en coin, une après midi elle envoie un hibou à Nate pour lui dire qu'elle est malade et que je reste pour m'occuper d'elle et au lieu de cela on balance des bombes à eau Weasley&Weasley sur les passants, un soir je suis vraiment malade et elle reste à me raconter ses drôles d'histoires. Et je reste stupéfait. Une nuit, elle rentre et je suis avec une autre fille, elle me stupefixie. Jeu fini. Non mais elle aussi, elle aurait pu nous rejoindre. C'est bon, baissez vos piques, je plaisante. Je sais bien qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour son ego dans le lit !

Ceux qui ne plaisantent pas par contre ce sont mes coéquipiers qui se sont jetés sur elle après qu'elle ait lancé son sort. Les pauvres, ils ont tord. Ce n'était qu'un sort, cette fille en colère, elle peut les mettre à mort. D'ailleurs le sortilège commence à ne plus faire effet, tout ce dissipe, visiblement pas notre histoire. Eh, avec des pensées comme ça j'aurais pu être poète ! Ça aurait été drôlement chouette ! Attendez, qui dit encore chouette ? Chouette. « Grave hibou ta tenue ma chérie ! », je suis désolé mais chouette c'est aussi ridicule ! Chouette. Le mot a bien fait de mourir, comme notre histoire. Vous voyez ! J'aurais fait un grand écrivain. J'aurais remplacé le mot chouette par chaton. Parce que les chatons c'est mignon. De quoi on parlait déjà ? Ah oui, Dahlia. Elle a esquivé les sorts et ils sont à terre les deux valeureux aurors. Baguette en main, cheveux ébouriffés, yeux étincelants, rassis toi maintenant. Tout en toi et toujours trop tentant. Place à cet interrogatoire, je sens que ça va être marrant.

« Laissez-la, enfin je veux dire, mademoiselle Dolohov laissez les. Enfin vous m'avez compris, laissez-vous. Les mains le long du corps ! Et on donne la main à son voisin ! Non je déconne, Avery lâche la main de Hurington. Rentrez au ministère, je m'occupe de la panthère.

Ils ont du mal à cacher leur air soulagé avant de transplaner, j'aimerais les suivre pour écouter leur rapport à Dorf le mal luné. Son cycle doit être déréglé, vous savez les problèmes de femmes de la cinquantaine c'est encore pire quand ils touchent un homme. Nate souffre d'un cas rare et monstrueux de ménopause masculine.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils t'envoient toi pour m'interroger. Je leur ai déjà dit tout ce que je sais !

- J'ai été promu.

Bien. Je trouve que c'est une très bonne phrase pour reprendre la discussion après cinq ans de silence : j'ai été promu. On reprend pile au moment où elle voulait me tuer parce que j'étais trop arrogant. C'était pas être arrogant, c'était des dons de voyant ! Je pense que c'est très important de toujours montrer qu'on est le gagnant. Surtout face à une de ses exs. Surtout face à Dahlia. J'ai été promu, je suis au dessus. De toi. Mais pas comme avant. Je veux dire : socialement. Je suis au dessus. Mais ça c'est depuis tout le temps, non ?

- Tu veux une médaille ? Même pas capable de bloquer un sort de stupéfixion, j'aimerais te voir tomber en pleine bataille.

- Je t'ai laissé me stupefixier ! Je sais que ça t'a manqué !

- Mon père et mort c'est pas sur ça que tu devrais m'interroger ? Essayer de savoir si je l'ai tué ?

- Tu l'as tué ?

- Non.

- Cool. Et tu as dit à Avery tout ce que tu savais. On peut se concentrer sur ma promotion alors. Tu peux me faire un café ? Attends que je t'explique mon bureau, tu vas adorer m'écouter en parler !

Incrédule je la vois se lever, agiter sa baguette, l'eau, le lait et les grains de café se mélangent, elle fait voler la tasse jusqu'à moi. Plus précisément, au dessus de moi. D'un mouvement agile elle fait en sorte que le liquide brûlant se verse sur ma tête, je sais qu'elle s'attend à ce que je me lève hurlant et l'insultant. Je reste souriant. Elle tord sa bouche et continue à cacher ses jolies dents.

- Tu apprécies ? Pas trop froid ?

- Si, mais bon, je vais pas te déranger pour que tu m'en refasses un autre, j'ai une certaine idée de la décence, tu sais !

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- C'est simple, la décence, c'est le contraire ce de ce que je pense.

- Et de ce que tu fais.

Je soupire. Je viens de réaliser que depuis que je suis arrivé nos regards ne se sont pas croisés. Je range ma baguette, mes vêtements séchés. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'avais pu la blesser. Tant pis. J'ai laissé les remords quand je suis parti. Je faisais d'être un con une religion. Quand j'embrassais sa meilleure amie au milieu de son lit : on avait touché le fond.

- Je dois quand même te poser quelques questions.

- Plus vite elles seront sorties, plus vite tu seras parti !

- Est-ce que ton père avait des ennemis ?

Elle jette sa courte chevelure châtain en arrière et il y a quelque chose qui pourrait presque ressembler à un sourire qui apparaît sur son visage. Un truc de fille pas sage.

- Oh, pas tant que ça, je dirais, la communauté sorcière en sa quasi-intégralité, ses employés sous-payés, tous les né-moldus qui l'ont déjà entendu parler, son banquier, tous les gens qu'il a menacé en cinquante ans d'animosité, les sangs purs qu'il méprisait, oh et Sally la serveuse !

- Sally la serveuse ?

- Ouais, il l'avait changé en écureuil pendant une semaine parce qu'elle lui avait fait un café noisette au lieu d'un café noir. Par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment où elle travaillait ou à quoi elle peut bien ressembler. A une serveuse sans doute ?

Ultime arrogance de la jeune poupée trop bien née. Tu n'es plus si jeune, petite princesse. Vingt-six ans. Dis, Dahlia, quand est-ce qu'on devient grand ?

- On arrête tout, je vais rentrer et leur dire que c'est Sally la serveuse qui a fait le coup !

- Avec un tisonnier dans la cuisine ?

- Elle était pas plutôt branchée camélia, Sally la serveuse ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Alors ça ne colle pas, je dois rester là.

- C'est ta nouvelle technique de drague ? Résoudre des meurtres ?

- Tu étais où aujourd'hui de vingt heure à vingt trois heure ?

- Oh donc si on pointe tes techniques de drague minables, innocente pour une mineure on passe pour un suspect majeur ? Et si on critique ton humour ?

- On ne critique pas mon humour. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur mon sublime physique, sur mes grands talents de séducteur, sur mon charisme indéniable, tu sais quoi, tu peux même pinailler sur mes exploits en Quidditch ou l'ampleur de ma modestie, mais ne parle pas de mon humour. Tu t'embarrasserais.

- Il faudrait revoir tes priorités.

- Je pense que pour toi surtout elles devraient apparaître comme assez claires, ma priorité c'est moi. Où étais tu, alors ?

- Avec mon petit copain. Il te le confirmera.

La semaine dernière, j'apprenais la conscience, cette semaine j'apprends comment perdre de ma consistance. C'est sympa, si la semaine prochaine je pouvais apprendre un truc cool, genre comment créer des Gallions en buvant du whisky pur feu, ça me plairait bien tiens ! Mais avec mon karma, je vais sûrement devoir apprendre à parler mandarin avec des couteaux enfoncés dans les mains. Vous savez, pas besoin de me le faire payer, j'avais mes raisons de la tromper cette fille de chien.

- J'aurais besoin de son nom et de son adresse, mais je suppose que tu les as déjà donné à Avery ?

- Oui.

- Je vous présente mes regrets pour votre perte, mademoiselle. On va attraper ce salaud.

- Quel salaud ? Je me fous de ce que tu fais seul dans le noir. Ce n'est plus mon affaire. »

* * *

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Dahlia et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne. De l'histoire antique. Y'a quoi de plus ancien que l'antique ? Ouais, de l'histoire géologique. Paléolithique. On n'est même pas sur que ça ait vraiment compté, c'est de l'histoire métaphysique. C'était purement physique. Non. Sinon, je l'aurais pas trompé, sinon elle n'aurais pas tant voulu me souiller. Je l'aurais juste plaqué. Comme toutes les autres avant elle, comme toutes les autres après elle. On était fiancés. Purée. Pourtant, je ne suis pas jaloux, cela remonte à trop longtemps. Je trouve juste pas ça professionnel d'aller demander au mariage le nouveau, heu, pardon mon esprit s'embrouille, je voulais dire, je trouve ça peu professionnel d'aller interroger le nouveau petit copain de mon ancienne fiancée.

Soit j'ai trop bu, soit dans mon salon c'est bien Harry Potter qui se tient debout. Je préférais encore être jaloux. Mais avec un peu de chance il va me signer un autographe !

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ça se voit, je bois.

- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ta mère t'attendait pour dîner, elle avait tout préparé ! Elle s'est inquiétée ! Heureusement elle a reçu d'autres invités.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, j'avais oublié. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'y aller. Albus et Adastrée ont dû me remplacer. C'est la plus jolie doublure dont on puisse rêver. Il faudra que je pense à remercier mon petit frère adoré.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que j'ai travaillé tard, je passerais demain matin si tout va bien.

Il a un petit sourire, il se détend un peu, dans son rôle de papa colère, il ne sera jamais sérieux. Je ne me suis jamais demandé ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place, je n'ai jamais voulu être à la sienne. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime être ce que je suis. Je voulais petit, pourtant, savoir à quoi il ressemblait plus jeune ce grand papa. J'aimerais être un gosse de riche, ingrat, la mèche au vent, détestant ses parents. Mais il est dur à haire ce petit père dans son rôle de grand. Étrangement, j'ai toujours eu plus de soucis avec maman. Et c'est pire depuis cinq ans.

- Je pense que même ta mère et son amour pour son "adorable petit garçon" n'y croiraient pas. Tu n'auras pas quelque chose de moins heu alcoolisé ? Je parle pas de ton excuse, j'ai la gorge sèche.

A moi de sourire. Il sait très bien que je n'ai rien dans mes placards. Je ne mange jamais à la maison, j'y rentre juste pour boire le soir. Quand j'y pense. Reste de l'eau. Il a vu trop de sang, l'eau ça lave tout. On a juste à en boire un bon coup.

- Tiens.

- Tu avances sur ton affaire ?

Je sais qu'il a hésité avant de me le demander, je sais aussi qu'il est fier. Ça m'embête. Je n'ai jamais voulu que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. Je suis assez fier pour vingt, je crois. Mais j'ai surtout toujours su que je ne les surpasserais pas, alors à quoi bon ? Sans Dahlia, je n'aurais sans doute jamais passé mon brevet d'auror.

- Mouais. On a eu un nouveau corps.

- Un mangemort ?

- Un fils de mangemort.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il sait. Ça dérape. Il savait avant de me demander. Au bureau, toutes les informations, on lui fait remonter. Mais il a eu la classe de faire celui qui s'y était pas intéressé.

- Ce n'est plus le schéma de base, ça va virer en bain de sang.

- Justement.

- Tu n'es pas très expressif.

- Tu n'es pas assigné à cette affaire. C'est mon dossier.

- Tu sais mon fils, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu es quand même un sacré petit con.

- Ça me blesse que tu dises ça ! On ne m'a jamais dit ça ! Ah non pas ça ! Enfoiré, monstre d'arrogance, bandit de grand chemin, goujat, salaud, ingrat, sans cœur, on me l'a dit ça ! Mais on ne m'a jamais sous-estimé comme ça ! Mon petit papa me dire ça ! Le monde entier peut dire ça ! Mais mon tout petit papa qui n'a jamais rien accompli de sa vie me dire ça ! Tout ces sacrifices pour ça ! Toutes ces fois où j'ai marché dans tes pas pour ça !

Il baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire, comme si maman allait venir le gronder.

- Cite-moi une fois où tu as marché dans mes pas à part quand tu as choisi de devenir auror ?

- Déjà, je ne me souviens pas avoir choisi de devenir auror. Mais sinon, voyons voir, expulsé du cours de divination pour absence de don, ensorcelé pour avoir marcher sur la queue de Mcgo, duel avec Peeves, utilisation illégale de la salle sur demande, retenue avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite, tu as fait sortir un dragon de l'école, j'en ai fait rentrer un, même combat ! Je crois aussi être le seul de tes enfants à avoir autant parcouru Poudlard la nuit sans me faire attraper. Et je n'ai pas toujours eu la carte ou ta cape d'invisibilité, je te le rappelle. Je suis ton digne héritier !

- J'aime comment à t'entendre ce n'était qu'une partie de plaisir. Au fond, tu n'as pas tord. J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un comme toi à tes cotés parfois, quoique tu me fais beaucoup pensé à ton oncle Ron, tu as heu son _humour_. Je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'humour. Même si au fond, tu es juste comme ton oncle Fred. Tu pouvais toujours conter sur lui pour désamorcer une bombe ou en lancer. J'aurais adoré être comme lui. C'est drôle parce, toi et moi, je crois qu'on aurait jamais été amis à l'école, je n'étais pas assez branché.

- Pourquoi tu utilises le passé ? Utiliser le mot branché montre que tu n'es toujours pas branché.

Il me tape doucement derrière la tête, sourire aux lèvres. Attention papa, ça pourrait devenir une habitude !

- Laisse-moi t'aider, mon petit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il a ébréché son schéma ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas la question que tu dois te poser, tu dois te poser pourquoi lui ?

- Merci. Je l'ai déjà fait ! Bien sur Arben était un enfoiré, on est tous les deux assez bien placés pour en parler. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'a pas de sang sur les mains. Enfin à part le mien.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Tu veux dire que le tueur aux camélias pourrait savoir quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas ?

- Je crois qu'il sait beaucoup de choses qu'on ignore. Il peut avoir infiltré le ministère lui et ses fleurs en mal d'éclore. C'était aussi le cas des partisans de Lord Voldemort.

- Ou peut-être qu'il nous fait ignorer des choses.

- Je trouve ça intéressant, tu as une idée en tête ?

Silence.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu, demande à ta femme. Pourquoi commencer maintenant.

- … et tu reviens un petit con.

- Dahlia a un nouveau copain.

- La fille Dolohov ?

Il ne dit pas « la fille Dolohov que tu voulais épouser », maman a bien veillé à ce qu'on ne reparle jamais plus de cela.

- Non, Dahlia la serveuse.

- Dahlia la serveuse ?

- Laisse-tomber.

- Encore un truc pour lequel je ne suis pas assez branché ?

- Tu es court-circuité.

- Toujours su que c'était une mauvaise idée que tu suives ce cours sur les Moldus. »

Petit rire. Silence.

Il s'affale un peu plus sur le canapé, je n'ose pas lui demander de s'en aller. Quand il est là, je ne sais jamais très bien me comporter. Je crois qu'après toutes ces années, il m'impressionne encore. Celui qui a tué Voldemort. « Papa, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi une camélia ? »

* * *

Ce matin, en se réveillant Draco Malfoy aurait dû trouver une camélia blanche sur son bureau, mais Lady Astoria Malfoy l'a prise pensant que c'était un cadeau de la part de son mari. Elle a même trouvé ça mignon qu'il pense à s'excuser d'avoir été un aussi gros con. Trois heures plus tard, agitée de spasmes et crachant du sang elle était admise aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. On ne sait pas encore si elle va mourir, pour l'heure. Mais du tueur aux camélias, c'est la première erreur.


	3. Dahlia noir

**Bonsoir !**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon week-end et réchappé au froid. On m'a toujours dit que la journée du 17 novembre annoncée ce que serait l'hiver. Eh bien, on va souffrir. Mais en attendant, je trouve cela plus amusant de faire souffrir James. Oh et Draco, tiens aussi. J'ai adoré écrire sur un lui un peu plus âgé. Il est ressorti un peu loufoque, vous allez voir, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine vieillir. Quand on a été un enfant pourri gâté, on devient souvent l'un de ces vieux messieurs qui se croient tout permis. Pauvre James. J'aurais dû l'appeler ainsi cette histoire :_ Pauvre James Sirius Potter_. Il aurait beaucoup aimé.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles sont une aide précieuse pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas continuer ce projet sans.**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A-L.**

* * *

Astoria. Jolie fleur. Elle lui ressemble un peu. Dans son androgyne beauté. Une ombre ça n'a pas d'identité. Un peu comme Astoria, cette Lady-Entité. L'ombre ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu se tromper. C'est lui qu'elle visait. Mais là, dans cette chambre abandonnée, elle a beau la regarder elle ne peut pas s'excuser. Elle ou Draco, le prix doit être payé.

* * *

Même si je pouvais, je ne pense pas que je voudrais sortir du placard. Non, vous n'avez pas changé de fréquence pour écouter un programme pour le mariage homosexuel des gobelins, vous êtes toujours à l'écoute de_ Sublime James Sirius Potter et sa malheureusement moins sublime existence_. Oui, je sais, le nom n'est pas terrible, mais on a déjà réglé ce soucis au premier chapitre, il faut suivre. Il faut suivre. C'est quelque chose que disait souvent Roxanne. Il faut suivre ! J'ai toujours eu de l'admiration pour les gens qui savaient faire ressentir des point d'exclamation à l'oral. La seule chose que je sais faire ressentir, c'est de la jalousie. Comment ça : non ? Jalousie.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je suis planqué, je veux dire, habilement caché dans ce placard. C'est simple : je fuis le cafard. Le cafard c'est ma famille et son radar. Le cafard c'est un oncle Percy trop bavard. Le cafard c'est une petite cousine folle amoureuse de Jafar. Le cafard c'est tante Fleur encore enceinte d'un moutard. Le cafard c'est Louis jouant au mouchard. Le cafard c'est Roxane sortant d'une salle d'opération, la perfusion de magie à la main, l'air hagard. J'ai échappé à son regard noir. J'ai préféré l'obscurité à l'adversité de ma cousine préférée. Elle avait l'air épuisé d'exister. Elle vient de fêter sa vingt-sixième année. Les choses qui font pleurer, je n'aime pas en parler. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on ne puisse pas en rigoler. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on ne puisse plus rigoler. Eh Roxanne, avant, tu te souviens : qu'est ce qu'on pouvait s'amuser !

La porte s'ouvre. Le vent s'engouffre. Un parfum de jasmin souffle. La porte souffre. La porte se referme. Fort bien, je suis coincé avec une inconnue, Merlin, faites qu'elle ait de jolis seins !

Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas sexiste. C'est juste que si elle a de jolis seins, elle intéresse forcément quelqu'un et on sera plus vite sorti de ce pétrin.

_Lumos_.

D'épais sourcils noirs. Un regard bleu pale. Des boucles châtains ramenées en une tresse plaquée sur le front. Un adorable petit nez nacré qui vient frôler le mien. _Bambi._ Pardon, Dahlia. Ça, y'est j'suis foutu. Aucune poitrine, bien évidemment. Manque de cœur, sûrement !

La minute et ses trente huit petites secondes passent en silence. Puis elle soupire. Le noir revient.

« Eh ! C'est toi aussi. De tous les placards, de tous les hôpitaux de l'univers, il fallait que tu viennes squatter le mien !

- La phrase exacte James c'est : ___De tous les bars__, ____de toutes__ les villes dans le ____monde__, ____il fallait qu__'____elle entrât__ dans le mien !_

_- _Je sais. Je voulais juste te voir sourire.

- On est dans le noir.

Bon, elle a raison. Mais je vous jure que dans ma tête ça avait réellement un sens. Il n'y a que dans ma tête que les choses on encore du sens.

- Comme je suis d'humeur extrêmement généreuse je vais te laisser écouter pourquoi je me suis caché ici. Je te préviens, c'est top-secret, ça a trait au retour possible de Lord Voldemort, à la conspiration du grand lapin de Pâques et à la vérité sur le compte du conte de _Babbitty Lapina et la Souche qui gloussait_.

- Le grand lapin de Pâques ?

- Crois-moi, c'est toujours plus cohérent que l'entretien que je viens d'avoir avec Draco Malfoy.

- Le père de Scorpius ? Raconte-moi. Vu que visiblement tu ne veux pas me rendre heureuse en m'expliquant pourquoi tu joues la peureuse.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est heu secret et cette histoire t'a touchée... Je crois que même avec toi, je n'ai pas le droit. Il y a un code tu vois ?

Je peux sentir ses longs cils battre contre ma joue. Si elle lève un peu sa tête, nos lèvres vont se toucher. Vont s'embrasser. Elle la baisse. Et ses cils embrasent toujours mes joues. Heureusement, il fait nuit.

- Encore plus secret que le grand lapin de Pâques ?

- Dis pas de bêtises, y'a rien de plus secret que le grand lapin de Pâques !

- Si tu me raconte pas ton interrogatoire, je vais être obligée de dire à Nate que tu m'as parlé du GLP !

- GLP ?

- Grand lapin de Pâques ! Suis un peu, on a réglé ça il y a deux chapitres au moins !

- Calme-toi. Je suis obligé de te raconter alors ? Mais, heu avant, est-ce que tu peux te pousser un peu ? J'arrive plus à respirer.

- Comme si ça t'avait jamais dérangé.

Elle se rapproche. Se serre encore. Lève sa tête. Doucement. Douloureusement. Son menton vient cogner ma bouche. Et elle explose de rire, s'effondre au sol. Sûrement le sourire aux lèvres. Le même que quand j'embrassais Katty dans son lit. C'était bien Kelly son prénom, à cette fille ? J'ai jamais été aussi en prénom qu'en potion.

* * *

La chambre d'hôpital aurait presque l'air vide. Inhabitée. Où est passé le luxe auquel les Malfoy nous avaient habitué ? Draco n'a pas dû y penser. A quoi il a pensé quand on lui a dit que sa femme avait manqué de se faire tuer ? Que quelqu'un allait encore tout risquer pour le protéger ? Sûrement rien. Il est là à lui tenir la main. Il ne la regarde pas, il la fuit d'instinct.

Pour l'instant elle est encore inanimée. Ça n'empêche pas James de penser qu'elle ressemble à une jolie poupée. Bien sur, il n'a jamais vu de poupée aussi peu potelée. Mais malgré l'age et le récent carnage, elle reste une réelle beauté. Monsieur Malfoy lui a pris en une matinée une dizaine d'années. Il semble enfin le remarquer, agacé. Agacé. Malfoy ne l'a-t-il pas toujours été par le défilé sans fin des Potter dans sa maisonnée ? Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il a le regard de quelqu'un qui va tuer. James hausse les épaules. Il s'en fout. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est attraper ce sombre fou. Retourner boire ses coups. Ne plus jamais entendre le copain de Bambi lui expliquer combien elle est chou.

« Monsieur Malfoy, excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre...

- On dirait que tu vas dire deuil. Sache que si tu dis deuil, ton père va devoir ressortir sa collection de capes noires de seconde main et encore nous sortir un discours poignant sur l'être et le néant le jour de ton enterrement. Fais attention à tes mots, Potter.

Pas de James. Le reste ne l'étonne pas. Mais pas de James ? Il fait son deuil.

- ...veille. J'allais dire veille. Mais vos oreilles sont peut-être trop vielles ? Ou est-ce votre esprit ?

- Des rimes ! Magnifique. Et tu as aussi appris à écrire ton prénom en toutes lettres ?

- J'ai encore du mal avec la cursive, mais j'arrive presque à faire des majuscules maintenant. » il sourit de toutes ces dents, comme un enfant, puis son visage se ferme complètement « De toute façon, j'ai toujours été grand. Ils m'ont confié ce cas, en passant.

- Arrête avec tes rimes, mon garçon. Ils te l'ont confié à toi ? Tu m'étonnes, ma femme, ils s'en foutent. Ils envoient un petit garçon.

- Je fais une tête de plus que vous !

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire : _c'est comme ça que tu veux prouver ton point, mon garçon ?_ James baisse la tête penaud. Puis sourit, même ainsi il est plus grand que le méchant Malfoy ! Il tirerait presque la langue.

- Il te manque pas moins quelque chose pour la faire fonctionner. Je suis sur que si je te pinçais le nez du lait en sortirait.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Le grand (enfin pas aussi grand que James) Lord Malfoy, duc de Standford et marquis de Netherfield, âgé de près d'un demi-siècle, conseiller au Magenmagot, actionnaire principal de la Gazette du sorcier, s'empare du nez de l'aîné des fils Potter, il le tourne : du lait en sort. Il a dû entendre :_ vous voulez essayer ?_

- Si je suis assez rapide pour faire cela, comment veux-tu attraper celui qui a fait ça ?

Visiblement, il avait très bien entendu.

- Je vous ai laissé faire !

- Comme tu laissais Dahlia Dolohov te stupéfixier ?

- C'est bas.

- Ce taré ne va pas te faire de cadeau. Et tu as intérêt à l'attraper.

- Ce n'est pas un cas unique.

- Une affaire en série ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé au père de Dahlia, non ?

- Arben ? Je pourrais t'en raconter de bien belles sur lui, à l'occasion. Non, je dois avouer que j'ai arrêté de fréquenter cette heu société quand Scorpius était encore un enfant. Le père de Bambi est mort ?

_Comme sa mère_, qu'il a envie de répondre James, _tué par le chasseur_. Mais il doute qu'un Malfoy comprendrait la référence. Las, il s'assoit sur la chaise à coté lui, il jurerait avoir vu Astoria sourire, il refuse de la regarder et se met à tout raconter. C'est quelque chose que Draco et Harry ont en commun. Ils savent se taire. Ils savent écouter. Cela doit être la guerre. James, lui, il ne résiste jamais à l'envie de parler, de faire un bon mot. Il vendrait sa mère pour une bonne blague. Ah, les enfants de la paix !

- Alors, j'ai pensé que c'était sa première erreur, Astoria. Mais si en fait c'était un leurre ? Parfois, il semble suivre un itinéraire, puis il s'attaque à un fils de mangemort - ou à une femme de fils de mangemort, il se joue du schéma, en quelque sorte il rompt le contrat.

- Cette fleur, tu m'as dit que c'était une camélia ?

- Une camélia blanche. J'ai toujours été allergique aux fleurs et une fois, d'ailleurs...

- James ! J'essaye de me concentrer !

James à nouveau. La tension se relâche, elle a quitté les épaules du Lord. Il fronce ses sourcils blancs, comme s'il voulait comprendre.

- Pardon, pardon ! Je me suis dit que si je parlais ça pouvait vous aider, vous donner un flot de géniales idées ! Je crois que ce que vous devez chercher, c'est un autre lien, pour l'instant Voldemort semble être la seule chose qui vous lie tous de près ou de loin, mais je n'y crois pas. Nate Dorf, mon supérieur est persuadé que ça ne peut être que cela. Mais je n'y crois pas. On ne créé pas un schéma pour l'ébrécher à la moindre envie. Ce gars là, il est pas comme moi, il est méthodique, névrosé, il ne tue pas pour s'amuser. Je ne dis pas que je tue pour m'amuser, hein ! Je ne tue pas d'ailleurs ! Bon, hier j'ai rencontré Gary Lewys, un joueur de l'équipe d'Eden et Scorpius, bah j'avais envie de le tuer ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est le nouveau petit copain de Dahlia. Enfin, si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que ce que fait ce tueur, ça ressemble beaucoup à de la vengeance. Toute cette souffrance. Ça ressemble beaucoup à Dahlia m'envoyant interroger son petit copain décérébré pour me faire suer ! Et...

- Est-ce qu'il faut encore que je te pince le nez ? Je n'aime pas trop toucher les inférieurs en général, mais si ça peut m'aider à retrouver la paix intérieur... Tais-toi ! Grâce à Morgane, à toi je peux te le dire. Je crois que si j'entends encore un discours de Rose sur telle ou telle passion insignifiante et peu glorifiante qu'elle s'est trouvée, je vais être obligé de déshérité mon premier né. Mon unique né.

- Elle s'est mise à la peinture ?

- Non, ça c'était il y a deux jours, tu es en retard, maintenant c'est la sculpture.

- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était l'apiculture.

Draco lève un de ses blancs sourcils. Étonné.

- Mais c'était quand, elle s'est pas approché d'une abeille depuis près d'un an !

- Il y a neuf mois. Je ne suis pas très famille, vous savez.

- Avant, tu l'étais.

- Avant, vous étiez un mangemort.

- Et tu penses donc pas que ce soit le rapport ?

James secoue la tête et se mord la lèvre supérieur.

- N'en parlez pas dans la gazette, ok ? Mais j'ai juste le sentiment que c'est une autre organisation, quelque chose de moins grand...

- Organisation !

- Pardon ?

- La brigade inquisitoriale ! Le camélia ! Merlin, que je deviens vieux ! C'est cela. On jurait dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Et elle nous parfumait de Camélia Blanche. Ne rigole pas ! Je pense avoir résolu ton affaire, mon petit père.

Autre point commun avec Harry Potter : l'utilisation d'expressions qui étaient déjà démodées à leurs naissances.

- Cela ne colle pas, Arben était à Dumstrang, il n'a jamais croisé Ombrage et même il était trop vieux, pareil pour Abraham Nott. Je pense que le vieillard était plus vieux que Merlin lui même.

- Les Nott naissent trop vieux.

- Vous savez qu'on a pas trouvé trace de son fils ?

Draco a un immense sourire qui vient tirer sur le coté droit. Le même qu'Albus quand il a fait une grosse bêtise. Une énorme bêtise.

- Théodore ? Il a eu quelques ennuis et à quitter le pays.

- Des ennuis ? Avec qui ? Je n'en ai jamais vu la trace. On sait juste qu'il détestait son père et que pas mal des gens de notre liste de victimes avaient eu des soucis avec lui. Mais ils n'ont jamais rien pu prouvé. D'ailleurs, je peux vous le dire à vous, c'est notre principal suspect. Dorf tuerait pour l'interroger.

Le sourire de Malfoy semble devenir incontrôlable. Étrange pour un homme qui a trop longtemps tout contrôlé.

- Sache que jamais vous ne l'arrêterez. Et je ne te dirais pas où il est. Personne ne le sait. Mais il n'aurait jamais touché à un cheveu d'Astoria ou a un des miens si j'étais bien celui visé. Blaise et moi sommes sa zone minée. Tu fais fausse piste.

- Vous êtes vraiment doué en anéantissement. Je pense que je vais aller voir Dolores Ombrage. Elle était au ministère, elle a pu croiser certains des mangemorts quand elle faisait partie de leur renfort. Et puis de ce que m'en a dit papa, elle était assez tarée pour avoir ce genre d'idée. De toute façon, c'est la seule autre camélia blanche dont on a jamais entendu parler dans toute l'histoire de la magie.

- Comment tu peux savoir, tu n'as pas demandé à Rose...

- Je parle encore à tante Hermione." il lui coupe la parole, sérieux, trop sérieux, il se reprend et sourit : "Et voyez le bon coté des choses, si je ne parle pas à Rose, je n'ai pas à lui envoyer un hibou pour lui dire que sa belle mère est dans le coma.

Draco Malfoy a maintenant l'air d'un tout petit enfant qu'il n'a jamais dû être, il n'a pas eu le temps.

- Comment tu sais que je n'ai rien dit ?

- Même moi, je serais au chevet de ma mère dans un cas pareil. Scorpius est venu me voir une fois chez le dentiste parce que j'avais une rage de dents. Je sais que je suis important. Mais quand même ! Il est un peu trop bien élevé cet enfant !

- C'est à cause de sa tante Daphné, elle voulait pas qu'il soit comme nous, un égoïste damné.

- Elle a pas mal foiré ça avec Adastrée.

- En parlant d'araignée, tu n'en as pas une à interroger ?

- Si, mais les autorisations pour Azkaban, ça prend du temps. J'ai une question encore : pourquoi ne rien dire à Scorpius ?

- Tu devrais comprendre, James, non ? Tu es comme moi, un peu, un égoïste. D'un autre type, plus enjoué, plus demeuré, mais un égoïste. Je ne voulais pas la partager. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Mais avant, je voulais encore un peu profiter de ma femme avant qu'elle ne redevienne sa mère.

- Je te comprends, Mr Draco. Je vais le choper ce salaud.

- Je compte sur toi, sinon je te ferais boire ton lait. »

James ne se retourne pas. Il se demande si même à l'age de Draco Malfoy il sera encore un gamin prétentieux et égoïste avec ce qu'il juge précieux. Oh non, c'est vrai ! James n'a rien de précieux. Tant mieux. Le précieux a un goût sirupeux, il préfère la vodka. Il voit la silhouette ébène et perdue de Roxane. Il ouvre un placard. Le noir.

* * *

« Il t'a tiré le nez ? Pourquoi moi je t'ai jamais tiré le nez ?

- Parce que tu tiens à ta vie ?

- Il a raison ! Tu es vraiment trop prétentieux, je pourrais te retourner en deux secondes ! Juste en te tenant par le nez. Que tu as fort grand d'ailleurs.

- De la part de quelqu'un qui est visiblement dans une guerre froide et meurtrière avec sa pince à épiler depuis près d'une trentaine d'années, je trouve ça assez déplacé.

- Oh, des remarques sur le physique ! Comme ça vole haut ! Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, chez toi, la seule chose capable de décoller c'est ton balai. Alors que Gary lui...

- A appris l'alphabet ? Ouais il m'en a parlé.

Il sait qu'elle se force pour ne pas rigoler.

- Je suis quand même dégoutée de ne jamais avoir pensé à ce tour du lait. Je te jure, ça me rend triste.

- Tu as mis le feu à mon appartement. Je te jure que tu es la numéro une à ce jeux. Aucune concurrence.

- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas cela pour me flatter ?

- Je te dirais bien que tu es tarée, mais ça serait te sous-estimer.

- Oh c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais aussi incendié ta collection de vif d'or.

- Mais si ! C'est ce que tu as fait.

- Ah bon ? J'avais oublié. Tu vis vraiment trop dans le passé, tu sais ?

Il a envie de tordre son long coup de cygne russe. Son cou de biche. _Bambi_.

- Potter? Je ne peux pas voir tes grimaces dans le noir.

- Je ne te cause plus.

- J'irais voir Dolores avec toi.

- Azkaban, ce n'est pas disneyland, ma grande. D'ailleurs après que tu aies brûlé le labyrinthe, je suis pas sure que Mickey te laisserait rentrer. Faut vraiment évoquer cette pyromanie avec ton psychomage. Je sais que je suis chaud, mais à ce point... Et puis j'adore comment tu fais passer cela pour un service ou une dette payée alors que je t'ai rien demandé.

D'un bond elle est debout, sa baguette sous mon cou, son souffle dans mon oreille.

- Je ne te dois rien. Absolument rien. Rien.

Qu'est ce qu'on vous disait ? Totalement tarée.

- Alors ne viens pas.

- Je viens pour moi.

- Pour ton père ?

La porte s'ouvre. Cascade de boucles brunes, peau caramel, jambes infinies dans un short en daim bien trop court, blouse en soie qui n'a de sage que l'air et la matière, bouche bordeaux, yeux de biches. A coté de cette fille là, elle devrait être inexistante Dahlia. Toutes les filles le sont. A coté d'Adastrée, toutes les filles ne sont que des esquisses ratées. Je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi mon frère s'est fourré avec cette drôle de poupée. Je préfère encore ma fleur empoisonnée.

- Zabini !

- Dolohov.

- Potter !

Elles me regardent toutes les deux, éberluées. Bah quoi ? Pourquoi on dirait pas mon nom à moi ? Non mais.

- Ouais, tu n'es pas mon préféré de l'espèce.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu passes trop de temps avec ma mère, Adastrée.

Elle a une drôle de grimace, l'air de dire : une seconde avec ta mère c'est déjà trop. Dahlia est devenue livide. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'aimerais la serrer dans mes bras. Mais son ombre rousse est partout maintenant. Je ne peux pas. Je me tourne vers elle :

- J'irais voir Dolores demain matin. Je demande une autorisation pour deux ?

- Ouais, je transplanerais au port, on se rejoindra sur le bateau.

Je lui souris :

- C'est un rendez-vous alors.

- N'appelle pas ça comme ça si tu tiens à ta vie. Et je ne suis pas pyromane, j'aime pas l'idée d'être enfermée, c'est tout.

Elle me tape derrière la tête et disparaît. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle était là. Pour voir Astoria ?

Adastrée passe son bras sous le mien.

- Quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais en retard pour déjeuner, j'ai dit à ton frère que j'allais te chercher, avec parfaitement en tête l'image de ce à quoi tu devais être occupé. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver avec celle la.

- Je suis un garçon plein de mystères !

- Pas tant que ça. Fais attention James, elle est dangereuse.

- Je me ris du danger ! »

Nouvelle tape sur la tête. Mais pourquoi tout le monde fait ça ?

* * *

Un hibou grand duc se pose élégamment sur la fenêtre. Signature Malfoy. Il lit la lettre tout en faisant ses bagages d'un mouvement distrait de baguette. Draco n'a jamais su écrire, trop pompeux et ambitieux, mais au moins il sait toujours très bien exprimer ce qu'il veut. Il se caresse le bouc, pensif, il faut qu'il se rase pour cette réception, non ? Il explose de rire. Il a hâte d'entendre ce que cet enfoiré à a lui dire. Le hibou tremble encore du rire caverneux de cet être squelettique au teint cadavérique, il n'a rien de l'allure de ses maîtres ou de leurs amis. On dirait l'ombre de la mort. Son instinct animal lui dit de s'en aller à tire d'ailes. Même sans réponse. Théo s'en fout, à part les corbeaux les animaux l'ont toujours eu en horreur de toute façon. Et les sombrals. Mais qu'est ce que Théodore au sombrals a à faire dans cette histoire ?


	4. Lys de Casablanca !

**Hello !**

**Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, sincèrement ! Mais cette histoire ne veut pas me lâcher, j'ai tout plein d'idées, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait avant de commencer !**

** Ce chapitre est un peu lent, mais je crois qu'il fallait bien préparer les événement de fin de chapitre et surtout qu'il était temps d'explorer un peu plus la relation de James et Dahlia. Pour le prochain chapitre on aura le bal Malfoy et la première rencontre de l'ombre tueuse et James. J'écrirais sans doute d'autres flash-backs sur leur histoire, si ça vous plait ! Et en attendant il faut que je trouve un synonyme à "chapitre".  
**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

**A-L**

* * *

« Les Dolohov sont de rustres russes. D'étranges étrangers. C'est ce qui a toujours été dit dans les familles de sorciers. C'est erroné. Érodé. A l'origine, on est japonais. C'est pour cela que tu as les yeux bridés. On descend d'une famille de saumurais rebelle à l'empereur qui s'est enfuit en Russie après les premières campagnes de colonisation.

Les Fujiwara, notre clan, n'ont pris que leurs titres de noblesses et leur or. Une fois arrivés, ils ont massacré la famille qui vivait là, se sont aperçus que c'était des sangs purs et pris de sincères et pieux remords ils ont marié leur cadet à la dernière survivante. Elle s'appelait, comme tu le sais, Natasia Dolohov. On est russes que depuis deux cent ans. Mais on est purs depuis mille ans.

Pas une de ces puretés empruntés des anglais. Pas une pureté Black créé à grands coups de noms brûlés et de corps non-brûlés. Une pureté claire et prouvée. Si l'un de nous voulait se marier avec un sang souillé, on le tuait. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement, survivre au froid, à la dureté du climat c'était déjà assez dur.

L'esprit gelé, on ne pensait pas à déshonorer. Il fait trop chaud en Angleterre. C'est ce qui a attiré ton grand-père. Il a laissé sa femme, ma mère sûrement, m'a pris bébé sous le bras et a traversé la toundra à pieds. Il avait entendu parler de cet anglais qui voulait purifier le monde. Par chance, toute sa famille était morte. Plus personne pour le tuer. Ils l'ont pris pour un mendiant quand il est arrivé. Antonin Dolohov ! Un mendiant ! Il était supérieur à eux. Tu es supérieur à eux. Tu n'iras pas à Poudlard. Durmstrang. Loin des Zabini, Malfoy, Nott, Gibbon, Jugson, Yaxley et autre Flint. Ne pleure pas, Dahlia ! Ne pleure pas, de toutes les façons, tu iras. »

Je crois que c'est le plus long échange que j'ai jamais eu avec mon père. Et bien sur, je n'avais pas placé un mot. Je suis allée à Durmstrang.

Le premier mois, en réponse, je lui ai envoyé des sièges de toilettes, le suivant ? Une touffe de cheveux de mon professeur d'ensorcellement. Après ma seconde année, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de mutiler mes professeurs adorés. Il ne m'a jamais répondu. Quand je rentrais, toutes ces lettres, toutes ces mutineries, c'est comme s'il ne les avait jamais reçu. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait que Scorpius, Adastrée ou même Clarisse n'avaient jamais réellement compté pour moi.

J'ai un problème pour parler aux hommes. Heureusement James a toujours été un petit garçon.

* * *

Ok. Je dois vous avouer quelque chose. Je déteste les bateaux. Ou alors les bateaux me détestent, je sais pas très bien. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse me détester. Mais si un truc est assez stupide pour me haire, c'est bien un foutu bateau. Les bateaux, ce sont des balais qui ne se respectent pas. Ils s croient tout permis parce qu'ils flottent. C'est un peu comme les cupcakes, ce sont juste des gâteaux tout simples qui se peignent la gueule et du coup vous prennent de haut, oh et les muffins, non mais les muffins, ils ont un truc si gros que ça à compenser ? Outch. Penser à de la nourriture. Très mauvaise idée. Très très très mauvaise idée. Je la balance par dessus bord avec les restes de mon petit déjeuner. J'ai à peine entendu Dahlia arriver :

« Tu es resplendissant !

La traîtresse sourit de toutes ces dents.

- Que veux-tu, j'essaye d'arrêter mais ça n'arrête pas de m'arriver !

- Vomir ?

- Être resplendissant.

Elle tend sa main, elle allait me taper le torse tendrement mais son geste se retient. Tout seul. Il reste suspendu. Et puis lendemain, son bras retombe le long de son corps. Presque mort.

- Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être anglais et ne pas avoir le pied marin. Vous vivez sur une île !

- J'adore comment tu dis _vous_, toi t'es née où ?

- Tombouctou.

Je parviens, Merlin seul sait comment à lui lancer les restes d'un sourire goguenard. Ourch. Non, pas penser aux restes. Même pour faire des effets de style. J'ai dû tourner vraiment vert parce qu'elle aurait presque l'air inquiète. Presque. C'est Dahlia après tout. D'un mouvement nonchalant je fais apparaître une carte.

- Vas-y, Tombouctou, c'est où ?

- Vraiment, tu viens de me poser une question qui termine par c'est où ?

Sans comprendre, je la regarde. Je la fixe. Et j'explose de rire.

- Classe ! Très classe ! Très très classe Dolohov.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu crois !

C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais trouvé chez personne d'autre je crois. J'ai grandi entouré d'adulte meurtris et d'enfants aigris. Dans ce monde d'après guerre totalement gris où mes blagues raisonnaient comme des cris.

Cette façon qu'elle a de tout aborder avec son cynique petit sourire, d'amener aux portes de la guerre l'éclat de rire. Les murailles d'Azkaban se dressent devant nous à présent. Et je n'ai même pas peur. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa main dans la mienne, même pas de sa bouche sur la mienne, elle n'est plus mienne. Non, j'ai juste besoin de son insolente assurance. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un comme moi.

* * *

Elle fait craquer son cou et passe ses mains sous ses lunettes pour malaxer ses yeux. C'est la journée la plus chaude de l'été et bien sur elle l'a passé à travailler. Ses doigts sont noirs. Mince, elle avait oublié qu'elle s'était maquillée. Elle s'essuie les mains sur une des sales serviettes du bar. Sales serviettes sales. Ça doit être une figure de style, non ? Elle agrandit le trou qu'a son jean noir au genoux droit. Oui bien sur, parce que quand il fait 38 degrés à l'ombre, Dahlia Dolohov ne porte que du noir. Au moins a-t-elle eu l'intelligence de se faire couper les cheveux.

Il passe justement une main sur sa nuque à nue, réflexe d'attrapeuse, elle attrape son bras et le tord dans un bruit sec. Au lieu de se résigner, l'indésiré explose de rire et s'affale à coté d'elle. Au moins, ce n'est pas un péteux gracieux.

« Tu m'a sali !

Il la regarde l'air dégoûté.

- Tu m'as touché !

Rien que d'y penser, on dirait qu'elle va vomir. _Petit cancre de bar sans cervelles !_

- Tu sais pas qui je suis ?

Il a l'air surpris, désarçonné, il en oublie de lorgner sur la voisine de sa voisine. Et pourtant il avait l'air assez intéressé par son décolleté, c'est vrai que de ce coté Dahlia a vraiment à envier. Par acquis de conscience elle le regarde pour la première fois réellement.

Même assis on voit que sans être petit il est loin d'être grand et puis il porte une chemise en jean et un t-shirt blanc en dessous de sa robe de sorcier bleu, avec tant de mauvais goût ce ne peut pas être un mannequin. Il y a pourtant un réel charisme qui se dégage de ce gosse qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Dahlia pense comme si elle en avait cent. Et parle comme si elle avait dix. Peut-être une pseudo-star de la radio anglaise ? Cela serait dommage d'enfermer un si joli visage dans le noir et quelque chose lui dit qu'il ne se laisserait pas cacher. Ses fines boucles brunes viennent chatouiller ses épais sourcils toujours froncés dans un élan de stupeur, pourtant ses grands yeux noisettes restent rieurs, trois grains de beauté un sur le coté du nez et l'autre sur le coté de sa mâchoire carrée, le troisième se fond dans sa lèvre supérieur, il a les lèvres épaisses et un sourire carnassier... Il lui plait assez, autant s'amuser.

- Mais si bien sur, tu es le relou du bar. La célébrité locale qui fait boire aux filles des cocktails létales.

Sa mine s'illumine. Il était pas déjà entrain de sourire ? Ce n'est pas que ça l'enchante, mais Dahlia doit avouer que ce garçon a la bonne humeur résistante.

- Oh, je préfère le titre de séducteur. Mais ce que tu dis me va aussi.

- Écoute mon grand, enfin, mon petit, je suis sure que tu es bien rodé et qu'ici on ne fait que t'adorer, mais tu as pas une autre fille à aller emmerder ?

- Séduire.

- Mentir ?

- Hum, ensorceler ?

- Ok, maintenant tu parles comme un serial-violeur.

- Point accordé. Tu viens d'où ?

- Elles sont aussi faciles que ça les anglaises de nos jours, on leur donne raison et elle te donne les clefs de leur maison ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- En général, il suffit que tu leurs dises ton nom et c'est bon. Donc tu ne viens pas d'ici.

- Vraisemblablement non, je ne suis pas née dans un bar.

- Je m'en doute, on t'aurait appris la courtoisie. Je pense que t'as grandi avec les grizzlis. Essaye de deviner où j'ai grandi !

Il dit ça comme si c'était quelque chose qui pourrait follement l'intéresser. Pas un péteux gracieux, mais un réel prétentieux. Avec ses je... Mais elle aime bien sourire, elle aime bien son sourire et Dahlia se prendrait presque au jeux.

- Je pensais que c'était établi que tu n'avais pas grandi. » elle montre sa tête « tant là » elle fait mine de mesurer quelqu'un « que là.

- Tu veux que je te montre d'où j'ai grandi ?

Regard lubrique et aviné.

- Tu veux que je te balance ma vodka à la gueule ?

- Ton verre est vide. Steeve ! Deux vodkas.

- Tu devrais commander à boire pour toi aussi.

- Russe donc ?

- Anglaise. Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris.

Il fait la moue.

- Ouais, non, je vois juste qui tu es. Je te demandais juste parce que je voulais savoir ce que tu répondrais. Tu es, hum, intéressante. Dahlia Dolohov. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

- Le syndicat des relous du bar m'a fiché ? Pour ma défense, je te jure que cet énergumène de Glasgow méritait ce qui lui est arrivé.

Avec ses iris dilatés et son sourire fou, James n'a vraiment pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu faire à ce pauvre garçon.

- Adastrée Zabini.

Il garde son regard brun fixé dans le sien tout en montrant du pouce une toute jeune métisse, derrière lui, qui se déhanche près d'un gamin pas bien plus âgé aux grand yeux verts.

- Pourquoi diable elle parlerait de moi celle-là ?

- Tu veux dire pourquoi ce diable parlerait de toi. Eh ! J'ai fait sourire la fille du bar.

Il fait une stupide révérence et se cogne le coude contre le chêne massif. La douleur ne l'empêche pas de sourire. Qu'elle s'appelle Dolohov non plus.

- Tu es un ami de Malfoy aussi ?

Elle montre de la tête un autre adolescent qui n'a rien à faire là. Celui-là, elle l'avait vu. Il ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Son baby-sitter.

Elle cogne son verre contre le sien. Avec un vrai sourire cette fois.

- Je comprends, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour de l'argent. Ce bon vieux Draco paye toujours 1 gallion de l'heure ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'argent.

- Le syndicat des relous du bar paye bien ? Par râteau tu te fais combien ?

- Tu sais quand une blague n'est pas drôle faut pas la tenter deux fois.

- Et tu t'y connais en blague toi ? Qui est-ce qu'a décrété ça ?

- Le syndicat des relous du bar ?

Elle lui donne un léger coup d'épaule. Pas du tout séducteur. Le genre que lui donne Fred après une bonne vanne. Il la trouve belle, bien sur, mais il n'a pas réellement envie d'elle. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il a juste envie de lui parler. Pour une fois, d'avoir une sincère amitié. Ou alors, il est juste bourré. Ouais, ça doit être ça.

- Je les aime pas trop. T'as un prénom ?

Il a un rire sans joie. Les choses se gâtent toujours. Albus dirait que la vie les a trop gâté, il lui répondrait de reprendre trois verres de saké.

- Et même un nom.

- Donne toujours.

- James Potter.

Il lui tend la main, la même qu'elle a tordue. Elle ne la serre pas à et lâche une insulte, James ne sait pas si elle est pour le bar, la vodka ou pour lui, mais il sourit. Finalement, elle glisse sa petite main dans la sienne et lève ses grands yeux bleus au ciel.

- Je suis sensée être impressionnée ?

- Non, mais sache que je suis insulté.

- Tu veux quoi ta majesté ?

- Que tu t'excuses ! Bien sur que je m'y connais en blague. Je suis une légende vivante de la farce.

- C'est ta face la farce. Bon, mignon, tu t'es déjà fait renvoyer ?

- Non, mais en troisième année je me suis fait expulser pour trois semaines ! Ce n'était jamais arrivé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Il dit ça avec toute sa fierté. Impossible à quantifier.

- Tcha ! Petit joueur ! Je me suis fait renvoyer de Dumstrang, Beauxbatons et Salem, avant mes seize ans.

James a les yeux fous, il attrape son menton dans ses mains, ses doigts tremblent légèrement. Les doigts de qui ? Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de le regarder, il secoue sa tête, signe qu'il n'en croit pas un mot. On ne le provoque pas sur ce terrain là.

- Ouais et ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Je suis sure que ma pire blague est meilleure que toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es faite renvoyer. Quand t'es une fille, il suffit d'une jupe trop retroussée et op ! C'est trop facile.

- Oh, tu serais près à parier ?

- Je ne parie pas avec les filles !

- Je te défie !

- Encore moins avec les petites filles.

- Je te double-défie !

- Mais tu as quel age au juste ?

- Dix-sept ans.

Elle prend son sac et remet ses lunettes de soleil, puis sans autres considérations se lève pour aller transplaner. Comme si des amitiés avortées, elle s'en construisait tous les soirs dans des bars abandonnés. James Potter n'a jamais su dire non à une aventure. Quelle qu'elle soit. Il a un radar à embrouilles et au lieu de les éviter fonce dedans.

- Et mais où tu vas ?

- En Russie.

- Attends, je te suis. »

Et parfois la vie, c'est aussi simple que ça. Il suffit d'être amis.

* * *

Dahlia n'a peur de rien, dans le tombeau maudit de Raspoutine elle ne faisait que rire. J'ai bien cru que le vieux mage russe qui faisait la visite aller l'occire. Un vrai démon difficile à bénir. Même maintenant, au milieu des ronces qui nous déchirent les robes, devant cette prison dont émane une noirceur intérieure, elle a le défi planté dans le regard. Qui le premier va trembler ? Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour nous deux. On est toujours heureux de se rendre compte qu'aucun de nous d'eux s'est montré peureux. Un peu déçu, aussi, oui. Je l'ai trompé, j'ai gagné. Fin de la partie.

Les bouffeurs d'âmes ont quitté les lieux depuis près de quarante ans et pourtant pour la première fois de ma vie c'est dur de sourire. Non, la seconde. Vite un souvenir heureux. Un lys de Casablanca. Sur de la neige rouge. En été. On nous ouvre. Dahlia sourit au portier.

Puis s'écroule.

Agitée de spasmes, ses yeux se sont fermés, elle parvient tout juste à hurler. Et encore, si vous aviez vu la fois où j'ai déchiré son exemplaire de la biographie de Brigitte Wenlock, vous n'appelleriez pas ça crier... Pourquoi dans ces moments j'ai toujours des pensées de dérangé? Tu es auror bon sang, arrête de penser à toi, vas l'aider.

Je ne peux pas l'approcher. Il y a comme un étau magique autour d'elle, le gardien dit que c'est normal, ça arrive parfois, il perce la bulle de magie et l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il se retourne vers moi, comme s'il voulait me demander quelque chose puis se retient. J'ai déjà vu ce regard, le « On ne pose pas de question, c'est un Potter ». Je n'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer. Comment j'ai pu accepté de laisser partir Dahlia avec lui ? Je ne devrais pas m'accrocher à elle ? Ce ne devrait pas être un grand moment où je m'apercevrais que je suis encore fou d'elle ? Un grand et beau cliché ? Non. Maman y a veillé.

Une secrétaire blonde et loufoque me prend par le bras, pour me mener à la cellule d'Ombrage. Comme si tout cela était normal. Prévisible. Je sais juste que je ne peux rien pour elle et que si je rate le coche de mon interrogatoire je devrais attendre une semaine pour en avoir un nouveau. Et elle, elle veut des réponses, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue aujourd'hui. Pour lui. Pas pour moi. Pour lui et avoir des réponses sur sa mort. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre. Je me répète qu'elle est en sécurité et que je ne pourrais pas l'aider, comme je me répète depuis six mois que pour Roxanne tout va bien aller.

Papa, Albus ou Lily y seraient aller quand même. Tant mieux pour eux. Ils sont courageux mais ont la peur d'être heureux. Chacun sa baguette de Sureau planté au dessus du crane, j'ai envie de dire. Je suis un Potter pas téméraire. Au fond, Albus a raison, j'aurais parfaitement eu ma place à Serpentard.

* * *

La salle d'interrogatoire est petite mais lumineuse. L'inverse de Dahlia, qu'on en finisse et que je la sorte de là. Dolores Ombrage, prisonnière numéro 9820 est déjà là. On dirait un gros crapaud assis sur une feuille. Je sens une bouffé de haine monter en moi. Ron m'a tout raconté, cette femme tout ce qu'elle appréciait c'était de voir papa mutilé. Il serait si facile de l'écharper. Personne à part nous deux, pas un témoin, j'aurais qu'à bien la réparer, qui croira une vielle folle manipulatrice et raciste face au fils aîné du sauveur de l'humanité ?

« Prisonnière 9820, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu vous libérer, je me doute que vous devez avoir un emploi du temps surchargé.

- Hum, hum, si je peux me permettre, vous avez demandé à parler Madame Ombrage, pas à la prisonnière. Vous avez besoin d'informations que seule cette bonne Dolorès possède, il me semble.

La voix est basse et aiguë, insupportable. C'est à ça que je ressemble quand je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? Albus a raison, je fais pitié.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison... _prisonnière 9820_.

- J'en ai dompté des plus coriaces, mon petit Potter.

La voix n'a plus rien de doux. Je l'ai mise en colère. Parfait. Je fais claquer ma langue. Elle sursaute. Parfait, parfait.

- Dompter ? Comme des chevaux ? Ou des hommes ? Des hommes chevaux ?» nouveau claquement de langue, nouveau sursaut « Des centaures peut-être ?

Elle semble se ratatiner encore plus et disparaître dans sa chaise, puis un soupçon d'orgueil l'agite.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, vous les Potter, vous parlez beaucoup et puis vos grands idéaux de justices pures vous rattrapent...

- ... Au galop ? Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi, croyez moi.

- Trop prétentieux, comme votre père.

Alors, celle là, on me l'a jamais faite. Papa prétentieux ? Avec ses airs perpétuels de s'excuser d'avoir sauvé le monde ?

- Je me répète : vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi. Mon amie est entrain de souffrir mille et une douleurs et je l'ai laissé aux mains d'étrangers juste pour venir vous interroger, ne me sous-estimez pas. Je ne reculerais devant rien. Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur le tueur aux camélias.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais j'en sais toujours plus que vous. Grâce à vous qui ne comprenez rien.

- Des énigmes ? J'ai des amis sphinx aussi, si vous voulez. Ils seront ravis de venir vous rendre visite.

- Vous bluffez !

- Vous voulez _vraiment _me défier ?

- Votre amie, elle est rousse ?

- Qui vous a dit que c'était une fille ?

- Vous.

Pas bon, pas bon du tout, James reprends toi ! Rousse ? Il faut que je lui présente Fred à cette vielle folle, ils ont deux trois clichés dont ils ont grand besoin de discuter. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je rentre dans son jeu ? Si je lui dis quelque chose sur moi, elle me dira quelque chose sur elle. Au fond, je veux juste lui prouver qu'elle a tord.

- Elle est brune.

- C'est original ! Oui, je sais : je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme vous. Hum, hum...

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le prisonnière !

- Je me demandais juste... Vous êtes né stupide ou c'est arrivé par accident ?

- Je sais pas, vous êtes née laide ou simplement moche ?

- Que vous êtes drôle ! Ça doit beaucoup vous aider dans votre enquête.

- Vous savez que j'ai les moyens, je veux dire, tous les moyens de vous faire dire la vérité ? Le veritaserum comme quelque chose de plus corsé, de plus chaloupé, de plus ferré... Vous connaissez ce bon vieux Firentze ?

- Je vais vous aider mais juste parce que je sais que ce que je sais c'est une dans une chute profonde que cela va vous entraîner.

Que je sais que, que je sais ce que que je sais que. Et cette dame a été professeur ? Porte parole du ministère ? C'est bien la première fois que je suis heureux qu'oncle Percy occupe ce poste. Ses discours sont barbants mais au moins au niveau de l'élocution il est excellent. Voldemort ne savait vraiment pas s'entourer. Un plouc.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Non. Une prédiction. C'est ce qui arrive quand on vient avec un meurtrier dans cette prison.

Pour la première fois, je suis désarçonné et Dahlia y est pour rien, elle ne va pas aimer.

- Expliquez-vous.

- Votre amie, qui elle a tué ? Combien elle en a tué ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il serait temps, mon garçon.

- Retirez ce que vous venez de dire !

- Quoi ? Bébé Potter n'est pas prêt à affronter la vérité ? Tu l'as avec toi ta tueuse aux camélias ! J'en mettrais main à couper. Elle a eu des spasmes ? Hurlements ? Elle crache du sang ? Tout ça à la fois ? Si c'est tout à la fois, elle a dû vraiment faire quelque chose d'atroce... Et pour que ça se sente du hall... Bien sur les gardiens vont rien voir, ils vont croire qu'elle était impressionnée. Ça n'arrive jamais à personne dès le hall. Jamais à personne d'innocent.

C'est ce qui arrive aux prisonniers ici, ceux qui ont réellement fait quelque chose. Ce n'est pas un simple étourdissement, c'est un enchantement. Quiconque a tué se retrouve dans sa douleur emmurée, si tu ne me crois pas tu peux demander à ton cher père. Ou mieux encore, à ta chère tante sang de bourbe ! Les mangeurs d'âme ne sont peut-être plus rien mais cette petite idiote de suiveuse a trouvé un moyen de torture tout aussi vicieux et bien sur ton cher papa Potter a signé ça sans faire les grands yeux. Tout ça parce que Bellatrix lui avait un peu ouvert la carotide... Faiblesse de sang de bourbe !

Mutiler mon père. Me traiter d'idiot. Oser insinuer que je puisse sortir avec une rousse. Accuser _ma_ Dahlia de meurtre. Je pourrais, peut-être l'excuser, me la jouer grand Potter et assurer la remise de peine qu'il avait promis si elle coopérait. Mais parler de cette histoire avec Bellatrix ? C'était encore plus grave que d'insulter mon physique.

- Vous venez de dire Sang de bourbe ? On ne peut pas rallonger une peine à perpétuité, mais je crois que pour ce manquement à la loi, on peut vous faire dormir une semaine dehors. Malheureusement, pour la main à couper, je vais être obligé de repasser.

Le visage de cette grognasse grenouille se décompose, elle pensait quoi ? Que j'allais perdre mon sang froid ? Mauvais Potter, mauvais choix.

- Mais, mais, mais vous devez me croire ! Je vous ai aidé. Vous devez m'aider. C'est la Justice-Potter !

- Je vous ai dit quoi déjà ? Je ne suis rien de ce que vous avez déjà vu. »

–

Dahlia, dort, paisible, sans remords. Délicatement, je la pose sur le balai que la prison m'a prêté. Doucement, je place ses bras autour de ma taille et les ensorcelle pour qu'ils tiennent bon tout le voyage. Décidé à ne plus jamais reprendre le bateau ou à m'approcher de cette ile maudite, je n'avais pas le choix. Douloureusement à l'arrivée je la laisse dans les bras de Gary qui a l'audace d'être reconnaissant. Décontenancé, je ne sais pas quoi faire des informations d'Ombrage. Dépassé, mais pas idiot, je ne peux nier qu'elle disait la vérité, au moins en partie, foutu veritaserum et puis Dahlia n'a pas d'alibi. Décédé Arben, décédé Abraham, décédé Henry, décédé Charles, décédé Bill, de la main délicate de Dahlia ? Décidément mon appartement plaît trop aux hommes Potter, Albus est affalé dans mon sofa, la mine enjouée. Dépité, je constate qu'il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche dans le cosmos aujourd'hui – et qu'en plus mon abruti de petit frère a vidé mes dernières bières.


End file.
